


Tall, Dark, and Handsome

by tomcuddles



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Action, Angst, Drama, Erotica, F/M, Love, Romance, Sex, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-03 11:32:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4099420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomcuddles/pseuds/tomcuddles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twenty four year old Amelia Hart has never had a boyfriend before. Not wanting to step outside of her comfort zone, she rarely starts conversations with the opposite sex and makes little to no effort in correcting her single status. However, what she did not plan was meeting a man who manages to steal her breath away at every look. A man who does not stop until he gets what he wants. And the one thing he only wants right now just so happens to be her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Remember when she fell down right in front of everyone in that hideous dress of hers?” Sherry, snorted with laughter. The almost finished glass of wine in her hand threatened to spill as she leaned far back in her bar stool, throwing her head back and laughing.

“Oh god,” I fanned myself with on hand and downed the last bits of the sweet red wine we had chosen for our special girl’s night evening. My face was growing hotter from all the excitement rallied up by past memories of evil coworkers embarrassing themselves in company events. “I remember I thanked everything holy after she fell and the backside of her dress spilt right open.” I giggled, wiping the tears around my eyes with my index finger. It was finally Friday. After a whole week of tedious meetings, horrible encounters with managers and emails the length of the bible, I was finally free to enjoy myself with a nice tall glass of red and spend the night with my best friend.

Outside the rain had begun to pour down at a steadily rate but it didn’t affect the atmosphere inside the small Italian bistro we had chosen at last minute. The room was packed with couples, serious looking businessmen and generally, lots of people like us who wanted to finally let loose after a tiring week. It was starting to become a ritual for Sherry and me for every Friday to pick a new trendy restaurant and try out their yummiest of wines before crashing into the movie theatres. a bit tipsy and loopy. Licking my lips, I finished the last of my laughter when I felt a set of eyes on me. The hair on the back of my neck rose as I looked beyond my curly red head bombshell to a tall man standing near the door, waiting to be seated. Although his phone was in his hand, he paid no attention to it as his cobalt blue eyes met mine in that minute I looked up, sending shivers to run down my back.

His dirty blond hair was slightly dampened by rain, making him look cute like a little boy than his sparkling eyes did. But his sharp cheekbones, strong nose and solid jaw said otherwise as he looked every inch of a man and could easily be the most attractive man inside this very restaurant. The phone inside his hand lit up as an incoming call rang through. Pressing the phone against his ear, his eyes never left mine until a flash of what seemed to be disappointment crossed his face, looking down towards the stained carpet.

“My, he’s cute.” Sherry noted, voice cherry and full of teasing. She licked her lips, brushed back some unruly curls behind her ear and batted her eyelashes towards me when I finally pulled my eyes off of the man and looked back at her. My face instantly grew hotter by a few degrees when I realized I had stared long enough for her to notice.

“He is.” I looked down at my now empty wine glass, settling it back onto the glossy bar table and then back towards the location where he stood. Disappointment filled me when I only saw the back of his head, walking out of the restaurant and into the early night.

“You know, Amelia, you should have gone up to him when you had the chance.” She lectured, sipping on the last bits of her wine before setting her empty glass right down beside mine. “You’re always so shy. There are so many cute guys around us and you never seem to make any effort to get to know any of them.”

“It’s not as easy as you think.” I said in a dismissive tone. I didn’t want to get into this conversation again. Ever since Sherry found out that I hadn’t had a boyfriend ever before in my short twenty four years of age, she had been relentless on getting me to me find a guy and hook up with him for fun. I blushed at the immediate thought of me actually approaching a man and cozying up to him in hopes of getting a number. I just could never see myself being so bold and brave, putting myself outside of my comfort zone. 

“Sure it is!” Sherry cried, slapping a hand over her red lipstick painted mouth as soon as she realized how loud she was. “I mean, honestly, when are you going to understand that men are not going to be flocking to you. You have to put up a front for them to see that you’re single, attractive and ready for some fun. All you have to do is talk to one of them and decide if you’re interested. If you’re not, move on and if you are, stay.” She said triumphantly with lit up eyes.

“That’s really great advice but I’m not interested in meeting someone right now.” I ran a finger along the circular edge of the glass, not daring to meet my friend’s eyes in fear she would know I was indeed lying. “Anyways, we better get going to the movie.” I added hastily, throwing down a couple of folded bills down onto the bar to cover our drinks and hopped off the stool I was sitting on.

“We always watch a movie.” She complained, eyes already scanning the room. She looked like a predator in the night, searching for fresh prey to attack on. “What about we stay here tonight and find you a nice looking man. Heck! Maybe, I’ll find one myself.” Her emerald green eyes landed on a dark haired man dressed in a suit that could possibly be more than my rent for three month, tucked away in the corner.

“I don’t want to.” I slipped into my winter coat, groaning at the horrendous weather outside. With the rain coming down hard and heavy, a chill ran through the streets as strong winds gushed along with the storm causing any bare flesh exposed to freeze. “But if you want to stay…” I said hesitantly, noticing the pleading in her doe eyes to know when she really was interested. “I can go by myself.” I threw my handbag over my shoulder and brought her into an awkward hug.

“One day, I’m going to break your shell.” She whispered into my ear causing me to chuckle at her perseverance.

“I don’t think so.” I laughed, tossing my hair to one side as I left Sherry behind in the crowded bistro. I shook my head, smiling, when I saw she was already halfway there to where the dark haired man sat through the window. A pang of regret filled my stomach as I questioned whether I should have stayed or not. “No.” I said silently as I realized I didn’t need to push myself too quickly if I wasn’t comfortable with it. One step of the time would be best. Feeling a bit better, I continued my short walk down to a local movie theatre tucked away in a quiet neighbourhood of quaint undiscovered restaurants. The prices were unbearably cheap and the fact that only a handful of people knew about it seemed to make the experience of losing myself for two hours or so, so much better. The golden lights from the large sign in front of the theatre brought a sense of calm to wash over me as I opened the door, hit with the smell of buttery hot popcorn. My mouth was watering to stuff my face with popcorn by the time I ordered my ticket to a film I had been dying to see ever since it had been released but had not have to the chance to watch as of yet. A large bag of processed corn tucked in the crook of my arm and the ticket in hand, I felt my muscles relax when I was directed into a semi-darkened movie theatre. Although it was Friday, there were still not a lot of people inside the room. Sitting down near the centre, I munched on my snack as I answered movie trivia they played on screens right before the previews. I smirked to myself when I had gotten all of them right, even throwing a sad chuckle for the creators of these questions who thought they were brilliant for creating them.

The lights began to slowly dim, darkness soon falling over us like a blanket. A gentle hush over the audience was heard as the first of the few previews began showing. A squeak of a chair, a deep low groan and the sound of a zipper being pulled down was heard from beside me when a man sat down in the empty seat next to mine. But why would he sit there out of the empty available seats throughout the room? I wandered; annoyed that I couldn’t have the freedom I had before to murmur comments underneath my breath during the film. Not wanting to be rude, I took an inconspicuous glance to the man sitting beside me and went stock still when his cobalt blue eyes met mine.

I immediately sat up straighter, feeling tighter around all muscles in my body. My back was straighter than it ever been, ridged and hard as I tried to keep my eyes focusing on what the screen was playing in front of me but inside my head, I was a complete mess. How in the world did we end up watching the same movie in the same movie theatre? I chewed my lower lip nervously, muffling a slight gasp when he shifted his long lean legs in his chair. A deep grunt came through his lips and into my ears as he finished making himself comfortable. My stomach tightened, coiling as I imagined him pressing his lips against my ear…

I shook my head, cursing myself to let my brain run off in such a manner. Like he would ever be interested in me, I thought glumly to myself as the previews ended and the feature film was beginning. No matter how hard I tried to concentrate on the film, my mind and body said otherwise. Instead of recognizing plot, analysing characters and enjoying the overall film, my mind and body were attuned to every shift and movement the man next to me did.

“Sorry.” He mumbled in a low voice when his elbow brushed against my arm resting on my hand rest.

“It’s alright.” I managed to sputter out before the time in between grew too far apart and therefore, making it more awkward than it was.

And then it happened again. Except this time, he bumped into my elbow; he didn’t make the effort to remove his elbow or to apologize. Instead, he shifted in his seat into an angle position so that his thigh came dangerously near towards mine. I felt hot flashes shoot through my entire body when I felt his warmth radiating through his dark coloured suit trousers press against my pant suit covered leg. I had stopped eating the popcorn long ago; leaving it cool on the floor I placed it on. If I hadn’t done so, I would have never had the chance to smell the rich pine oak scent of his cologne. I breathed in deeply, willing to inhale more of it so I could remember such a delicious smell.

“Come with me.” I almost shot out of my seat from the near surprise of his voice so close to my ear. I looked at him with a wide eyed gaze when he got off his seat and gathered his coat. I sat motionless—where I was—not sure if I should or not. I knew I shouldn’t follow a complete stranger to anywhere but something about the commanding tone in his voice persuade me to think otherwise. When I still hadn’t moved, he stopped at the edge of the aisles, eyes trained on me, daring to see if I would disobey him.

I felt like a complete zombie as I gathered my purse and coat, leaving the fattening popcorn on the floor. Something told me I wouldn’t need a snack for where I was going.


	2. Chapter 2

The bright lights that lit up the hallway burned my eyes as I followed out the movie theater room we were just sitting in. I could still hear some of the dialogue playing quietly in the background before the door closed with a solid click. He was already walking down the long hallway towards the discreet side entrance doors, not bothering to pay any attention if I was following him. I stopped then, hands tightening around the thin straps of my knock off purse I purchased from a dingy shop near Chinatown. What on Earth was I doing? I reprimanded myself. I was following a stranger to wherever he was going. Did I not learn anything from all those adverts warning children to not follow strangers?

The man seemed to have noticed that I stopped walking because he too, stopped. Turning slowly around on his heels, his heated gaze settled on me causing a hitch in my breath and my heart to flutter wildly. He was too handsome to be true in well-lit place. I had only seen him from before in semi-darkness, shadows playing up his sharp cheekbones and strong jaw. Now, I could see that his eyes were brighter than I could ever imagine, his hair was a golden blond and the rough stubble growing along his jawline. I felt my knees shake when I met his eyes.

“Something the matter?” He asked in a cool tone, slipping his hands into his trouser pockets.

I raised my chin; nose pointed in the air and looked him dead in the eye. No matter how nervous and intimidated I was, I wasn’t going to allow him to know it. “I’ve made a mistake. I don’t know who you are and I have no idea why I followed you out here. I’m going back.” I said defiantly, noticing my words came out clipped and curt. I swivelled around and was about to begin walking back towards the room I just left when his voice stopped me cold.

“I’m sure, you know me more than you think.” He said calmly. “Who do you work for?” I gasped when he asked me, lips pressed against the hollow of my ear. He must have closed the distance when I turned around without me knowing. His hands squeezing my arms, I felt myself completely surrender to his touch.

“It’s not any of your business.” I said, voice shaking.

“Humour me.” He breathed. Pushing my hair off to one side, his lips lightly skirted against my warm flesh. I felt the little hairs behind my neck rise as I cocked my head to one side so the length of my exposed neck was for his tantalizing lips.

“Hiddleston & Baker.” I heard myself reply, naming one of London’s biggest advertising agencies. I was only a mere secretary for one of the firm’s talented senior managers but I still took pride in the work I had to complete for the company. The workload was unbearable sometimes but the pay was good. I longed for when I finally saved enough money to go back to university to study the wonderful world of marketing. No more making coffee, typing up memos and occasionally, picking up dry cleaning for my boss, Alfred Turner.

“And do you know of…” He drawled, lips still pressed against the crane of my neck. “Mr.Hiddleston?” He murmured against my ear. I couldn’t help but hear the amusement in his voice as he said one of two founders of the agency.

Tom Hiddleston.

Bits and pieces of hushed conversations describing the talented mogul flickered into my mind as I tried to remember anything about him. It was funny because as a secretary, I was often pushed to write company brochures about everything from the founders to the mere printing presses. But after writing the tenth brochure regarding his background, he had started to become almost like a fictional character for me. Born and raised in London, he showed his intelligence when he graduated top of his class every year and went off to one of the most prestigious universities Europe had to offer. He even found time to raise money for charities and play sports like rugby and tennis during his studies. Although the brochures had everything to do with him, I was only responsible for writing the blurbs of his background while the printers took care of photo management. I hadn’t actually met the man as of yet and there weren’t any posters or pictures of him littering the office so I still didn’t know how he looked like. However, judging how the females in the office practically swoon at the call of his name, I had gotten the impression that he was very handsome indeed.

Swallowing the hard lump inside my throat, I pulled myself out of my web of thoughts and returned my attention back to his question. “He’s one of the founders but I don’t know him.”

“And what if I told you that your answer has now just changed?” My heart stopped still as I slowly registered what he meant. I turned around, feeling as if my world was a snow globe and someone had just shaken it, allowing chaos to follow as the snowflakes fluttered down.

“You’re Tom Hiddleston?” I gulped, cheeks flaming red.

A small grin spread his lips as he looked bashfully down at the floor then back up to me told me it was true.

“But how do you know me?” I asked. I was nobody. I was possibly one of the lowest ranked employees in the company structure. Alfred probably didn’t even know my name if I were to ask him right now.

“I know all of my employees.” The stranger now known as Tom said. His grin has slipped off his face now as his light blue eyes seemed to darken into a deeper shade.

“All one thousand of them?” I asked curiously. Hiddleston & Baker was a large company with clients all over the world which in return required a lot of employees to keep it running efficiently and effectively. There was no way he could possibly remember everyone’s name no matter how intelligent or successful he was.

“Only the ones that matter, Amelia Hart.” Tom said in a voice smooth as silk.

I blinked; shocked that he even knew my last name. “I don’t understand. Why do I matter? I’m only a secretary. I don’t do anything spectacular. I’m not anything spectacular. And I surely as hell am not as brilliant as my other colleagues. So why me?”

“Is that what you think of yourself?” Tom stepped closer towards me, brows furrowed. A finger hooking my chin, he tilted my head up so my eyes met his concerned ones. “It makes me sad that you don’t see yourself the way others see you.” My cheeked flamed at his words. What was going on about? I knew exactly who I was. I was another average girl with nothing special about her. I had an average looking face with an averaging looking body. I’ve always thought that keeping my head down and doing the work that was given to me was the way to go on about life but now as I stand here, letting his words sink in, my beliefs were beginning to falter. 

“And what exactly do you see?” I asked, voice hitched, anticipating his long awaited answer.

“Someone worth noticing.” He simply stated, sending my heart soaring from his simple words. “Now, am I going to have to drag you out like a child being told off by her parents or are you going to follow me?” Tom challenged me in a stern tone. I could tell by his locked jaw that he was having enough of the mindless chatter we were currently engaged in. Feeling entranced like how I was back in the darkened movie theatre room, I once again allowed him to lead the way down the hall, towards the exit. Tom opened the doors for me, hand on the small of my back. A black sleek Mercedez-Benz was parked in front. Drawing one of the doors open for me to step in, I looked back at him and then inside where warm buttery soft leather seats awaited for me.

“Wait.” I said, panic taking over me. The cold air whipped against my exposed flesh as my jacket still draped limply on my arms. “Where are we going? And better yet, what are we doing?”

Stepping closer towards me, I backed up until I felt the side of the car stop me from retreating any further. I gulped as he continued studying me with his electric blue eyes. Not letting his eyes leave me for a second, he slipped out of his heavy wool coat and draped it around my shoulders, stopping the relentless chilly weather from attacking me. I inhaled deeply, smelling the richness of his cologne lingering on the rough fabric. The heat that radiated off of his body clung to the coat, warming me instantly from it. Leaning in, I looked over his shoulder at the glowing movie theatre sign as he whispered hoarsely.

“I’ve waited patiently, Amelia.” He placed his hands on each side of my hips, stopping me from moving away from him. Pulling me up against him, my small hands were on his chest, ready to push him away if things were to go heated too quickly. “And I don’t plan on waiting anymore.” Before I could give a clever retort, he silenced me by kissing me with more passion than I ever felt. Cupping a side of my cheek, he deepened the kiss to his liking, taking control of everything. I sighed against his lips, surprised that he tasted better than what I imagined. Spicy and sweet like mint gum, I longed for more of him as my hands ran through his hair, pulling him downer towards my petite height. The sound of his low groan in my ear only made me want more of nothing but pleasuring him. Reality seemed to hit me like a bag of bricks when I suddenly remembered he was my boss and we were in public. For some reason, the thought of kissing someone in public seemed to cause me more distress than the very fact that he was my boss. Pushing him away, I inhaled deeply, taking in the clean scent of the night time air. Looking at me with a confused expression, I shook my head, not knowing what came over me.

“Sorry. I can’t-” I began to walk away from him when he grabbed my hand again, spinning me around and causing me to crash against his chest once again. Tom held me tightly in his arms, not letting me go anywhere. I wiggled against him, ready to fight when I did the mistake of looking into those eyes once again. “Let me go.” I said as firmly as possible.

“Only if you tell me you don’t like this.” Tom replied, kissing me gently on the corner of my lips. Looking at him through heavy lids, I weakened at his equally phased look.

“I don’t.” I lied, biting my lower lip.

“You’re lying.” He countered, brushing his thumb across my cheek. “And will you please stop doing that?” Tom snapped, gritting his teeth.

“Doing what?” I asked innocently, not having a clue at where he was going at.

“Biting your lip.” Tom stated simply through gritted teeth. “It was one of the many reasons I had to drag you out of here in the first place.”

“Oh.” I blinked. I hadn’t even noticed I was doing it. It was always a bad habit of mine. “Well, either way…” I stood my ground, beginning to shrug his jacket off of me when his staggering figure hovered over me again. “I’m not going to follow you in a car going God only knows where just because you asked.”

Taking one step away from me, he flashed me a proud smile on his face. “You’re difficult. I like that. But I’m not going to give up so easily, Amelia. I’m going to do whatever it takes and before you know it, you’ll be begging for me.” Rapping on the window with his knuckles, a bald headed man popped out of the car and looked at Tom with an inquiring look.

“Please take Miss. Amelia back to her apartment.” He said, not taking his eyes off of mine. “See that she is safe.”

I couldn’t even complain about how unnecessary it was for him to ask his driver to take me home before he pushed me into the warm car with his jacket still draped over my shoulders.

“Have a good night, Amelia.” Tom bent down, studying my face. “I’ll see you again soon.”

With a slam of the door, the car began pulling away.


	3. Chapter 3

I had arrived to work bright and early the next day. There was hardly anyone in the office except for Mr. Richardson’s ancient secretary, Margaret, who was already bustling around the small kitchenette, making his coffee. I gave a warm smile to Margaret as I passed along, not wanting to stop for our usual light chat as I was sure she was going to figure out something was wrong about me. I had arrived home yesterday in a complete trance. The whole car ride from the movie theatre to my small flat on the east of London seemed to be like a dream. I had somehow managed to step out of the car, unlock my flat door and proceed to do my normal routine before going to bed all in a daze. It was only until my head physically hit the pillow did the shocking revelation that one of the most powerful men in London knew who I was, kissed me and apparently wanted to have sex with me.

I sat down in my little cubicle, unsure of what to do next. I had already finished the work I was ordered to do yesterday so now I had some few extra minutes before more work would be assigned once Alfred came in. Deciding that fear was getting the better of me, I pulled myself in closer towards the desk on my chair and began searching up why exactly might be the reason I feared him.

Tom Hiddleston Girlfriend.

2,456,895 results.

The number was quite impressive, I thought bitterly to myself. I began navigating through various links that caught my eye. Apparently, his last girlfriend was an American supermodel named Kimberly Knight and they had been reportedly broken up to do timing conflicts and whatnot. However, as I skimmed through more and more of these tabloid websites, other reports claimed Tom was cheating on her with another supermodel who was also Kimberly’s best friend. I was never the one to believe in silly things like these as it was a general rule that one shouldn’t trust tabloids ever but as I clicked the image results, I was blown away by how many pictures of him with other females presumably his girlfriends. All of them were beautiful enough to become models and actresses. They were all so tall, so lean and perfectly well dressed. So why the hell was he interest in me when clearly there were so many beautiful women who were practically lining up the door to date him?

“Good morning!” Alfred said in a cherry mood. I leaped out of my chair, taken aback by his appearance out of thin air. My cheeks flushed red as I quickly exited all the tabs I had opened about Tom, not wanting to seem like I was a total stalker. “I’ve got some news for you…” He said in a low voice, taking off his thin wired glasses and squinting to study the smudge on the lens. Grunting, he wiped it off with his fat hideously patterned tie and smiled back at me. “Would you mind stepping into my office?”

“Yes, no problem.” I hastily got up. What on Earth did I do now? I thought as I entered his medium sized office full of boxes of old files, plastic plants and a moth eaten couch. He closed the door behind him and then walked around to his side of the table, leaving me standing there in the middle of his office, not having the slightest idea what to do.

“Please, sit.” Alfred motioned for me to take a seat in the chair in front of him. Hesitantly, I sat down on the very edge of the seat, spine erected. I never had any serious conversations with Alfred before. If he wanted me to do something, he would either leave a note on my desk or send me a wordy email stating all my instructions for the day. “Since working here, Amelia…We know your value to the company. We appreciate it a lot. In fact, I believe you put in more effort than anyone on this floor, in this building and maybe even in the company…So it’s my deepest apologies that I—”

Panic rose inside me, stealing the very breath out of my lungs. His speech had suddenly gone from heart-warming to sudden regret as his eyebrows furrowed deeper. I can’t lose this job. I can’t lose it.

“Have to transfer you into corporate.”

“Please don’t fire me!” I squeaked, talked right over what he was saying.

Wait, what?

“Fire you?” Alfred threw his large head back and laughed, cheeks turning splotchy red and pink. “Why in the world would I fire you when the big guys noticed you and wanted you to work for them?” He chuckled loudly, wiping a tear off his cheek.

“The big guys?” I asked, stomach flipping at his words. Could it be?

“Yes! The big guys…” Alfred stopped laughing, seriousness taking over his face. I always thought he looked sort of like a rhinoceros with his large cheeks, strong jaw and eyes that were separated too far. “The founders really. I was shocked myself this morning when one of them recognized who I was and stopped to talk to me in the elevator. I was rather nervous to say the least. I’ve been working for the company for eight years now and I have never gotten a good foot near one of them but the strangest thing happened. He knew my name and called me to stop to talk to him. Cleared out everyone in the elevator with one look of the eye and suddenly, I was discussing about future plans of expansion and then the topic landed on you. He mentioned he was looking for a hardworking and organized employee. I had told him about you being my life saver on multiple publicity occasions and soon I ended up recommending you to him. He was rather pleased, saying it wasn’t necessary but you can’t really turn down corporate can you? And I thought it would be of your best interest, Amelia. You’re a smart girl. This is an opportunity for you to show your worth to the company.” He smiled proudly to me after he finished as I sat there stock frozen at the complete horror of what just happened.

“By any chance…is the man you’re referring to—” I began, cut off by him.

“Tom Hiddleston.”

Even the sound of his name being said by another person had the ability to cause nervous shutters throughout my body. This was like some sort of sick nightmare. One side of me wanted nothing more but to go work under his watchful eye while the other side of me felt to embarrassed and resentment towards him because of what he implied we should do. I was like a moth drawn to a flame, yearning for more but knowing it would be deadly.

“And what if I said no.” I challenged, wincing when Alfred laughed again.

“Why would you ever say no, Amelia?” He asked patronizingly. “This is once in a life time. You have to take the offer.”

“But I enjoy it here!” I spread out my arms for emphasis. “I like working with you and I like working in smaller places. I never asked for that job position so I’m going to easily decline it.”

“Amelia…” Alfred started but I was already out of my chair.

“I’ve made my decision. Now if you excuse me, I’m going to go out and grab a coffee before I come back. I need a break.” I said hotly, head held up high in the air. “Sorry.” I apologized for my bold attitude when I saw an appalled expression on my boss’s face. “Would you like some too?”

“Uh…” Alfred shook his head, not knowing what to say about my sudden boldness. “No, I’m fine. It’s alright. Take a break and come back in ten.” He waved me off. I nodded my head, thankful he at least understood even if he didn’t know anything to do with last night.

My fingers went up to the lips just then. They buzzed with nervous energy as I shut the door behind me and I walked towards my cubicle for my wallet. I still remember the taste of his lips on mine, the soft caress of his hands on my lower back and the urgency to feel so much more between us. Cursing loudly underneath my breath, I stalked towards the elevator, not caring that I was reprimanding myself loudly for thinking about him.

“Stupid, stupid, stupid.” I slapped my hand over my forehead, groaning when more images of him fluttered inside my brain.

“You know, you’re not stupid.” I froze at the sound of his voice. Looking up from the floor, I turned to see who exactly was standing beside me. I should have known. As soon as I stepped inside the elevator, I smelt the familiar scent of oak and cinnamon. I could also feel the air around us turn thick with tension. My eyes met his, causing the very breath inside my lungs to be knocked right out me. They were bluer than I remembered.

“You!” I cried, shoving him with my hands but to me disappointment, the man was built like a statue. He didn’t sway a bit. “Why don’t you just leave me alone? I don’t want to work for you!”

Tom only gave me a rasp chuckle, shaking his head before the playful grin slipped right off his face. “Amelia, I told you last night that I wouldn’t give up.” Leaning in closer, I felt my breath hitch as he pushed the emergency stop button, not retreating once he did. Instead, he cornered me, eyes scanning my face and placed his hands on either side of my head. I gulped, eyes focused on his lips and then to those entrancing eyes. “I’m not giving up. I built this company from the ground up with one of my best friends and our key to success is perseverance. When I have my eye set out on a goal. I achieve it.”

“So, am I just a goal then?” I asked in an annoyed tone, surprised that I could even sputter words out loud when I was near him. “Am I just a game?” I asked with my eyebrows raised when he didn’t answer.

“No.” Tom said quietly, brushing my cheek lightly with his thumb. His eyes softened at the sight of me turning into a deeper shade of scarlet. “You’re not.” He inhaled a deep breath before continuing. “I see something inside you but I don’t know what. You’ve been taking over my mind for far too long now and the only way for it to stop is making you mine.”

“I’m not a piece of meat.” I countered voice softer now. Stepping closer towards me, my back was pressed right up against the wall.

“I never said you were.” Tom breathed, kissing me lightly underneath my ear. His hands were on my hips, drawing me closer against his broad chest. “Work for me and I’ll make it worth your while…” He said, continuing his tantalizing kisses along the crane of my neck.


	4. Chapter 4

“Sir?” Tom and I both turned our attention to the speaker above the panel full of buttons indicating for each floor in the building. Not letting go of my hips, he gritted his teeth and replied.

“Yes?” His voice came out clipped and controlled.

“Your elevator seems to have stopped. We’re looking to repair it as we speak.” The man speaking through the speakers voice shook as if he was standing in the very cart we were in and Tom was looking down at him with the same burning gaze he was currently fixating his eyes on me.

“No need to rush.” Tom backed away, hand rubbing harshly against his jaw. It must have dawned on him that through the security cameras located in every corner of the elevator was am overweight, balding and low self-esteemed middle aged man looking at both of us interact in the cramped space. I breathed for the first time inside the elevator, back still pressed against the cool metal walls. Reaching across my body, he jabbed the button causing the cart to give a stuttering jolt before the elevator presumed its normal course of route.

“It seems to be working now.” The man added dumbly.

“Yes, thank you. I’ve realized that.” Rolling his eyes, Tom turned his attention back to me, adding quietly. “When we are…” He took my hand, kissing my knuckles while still keeping his eyes locked on mine. “In private…You will be mine and all mine.” Just then the heavy steel doors parted to an empty floor. Leaving me standing there with my mouth slightly hanging open, he walked out and turned around to give me his signature wicked grin that reassured me everything he had just promised he fully intended to carry out. I gulped when the doors closed, hands gripping for the side railings to steady myself. My knees were still wobbling by the time I reached ground floor. As soon as the doors opened, I pushed past the masses of people cluttering by the banks of elevators and rushed towards the main revolving entrance doors. The sun hit my eyes, blinding me completely for a few seconds before a giant gust of welcoming cool air blew its weight against my body.

I breathed deeply, completely shaken at the thought that a man like him would ever want anything to do with me let alone sexually.

I stayed late that night. I was sweating bullets every time the bell above the elevator would ping—alerting a new guest—as I was afraid he would swing by my office and corner me, demanding for me. With the possibility of him dropping by any second, my mind ran off to faraway places, wondering about whether if he felt the same buzzing electricity passing between us whenever we were near or what else was he willing to do if I avoided him any further. By the time five o’clock had come around, everyone had already packed their bags and left, happy to return home to their loved ones who were probably waiting for them. Upon leaving, Alfred had stopped by my desk, a sympathetic expression on his face as he fiddled with the tie around his neck.

“Here.” I stood up from my chair, leaned over and tried to undo the tight knot someone must have done for him this morning.

“Thank you.” Alfred blushed; looking down at the pattern of his tie like it was the bane of his existence. “My daughter bought this for me for my birthday and insisted on tying it for me this morning. She’s fourteen. She thinks she’s going to be some major fashion designer when she grows up.” He shrugged a small smile on his lips. “What’s a father to do but support his children?”

“Right.” I twirled my pen awkwardly between my fingers, not sure what to say. Growing up, I never had a father figure to love me like the way I was sure Alfred loved her daughter. It was just me and my mother. I looked down at the staggering pile of files that have yet been filed due to being distracted by a certain someone who had mesmerizing blue eyes and the softest lips I’ve ever kissed unable to meet my boss’s chocolate brown eyes.

“Are you sure you don’t want to reconsider the position?” Alfred asked timidly, gentler now, breaking through my thoughts. “I only want the best for you but if you’re comfortable…”

I nibbled on my lower lip, not sure how to feel. I knew it would look absolutely spectacular on my resume seeing I was a secretary for one of the most important people in the business sector today but at what cost? I barely knew the man! Sure, I knew all about his credentials, his education and the net figures he earns each year yet I can’t dare to imagine doing anything with him in the way he suggests even if all I want is to have him kiss and touch me like he already does.

“I’ll have to think about it.” I give a forced tight lipped smile that Alfred didn’t seem to recognize. He beamed back at me, giving me a hug over my desk.

“I shall await your answer tomorrow morning.” He winked, walking out of the office doors.

The little clock on the bottom right hand side of my monitor flickered to midnight. The cleaners had already come and gone around ten o’clock, flashing sympathetic smiles at me, no doubt thinking I was the poor intern who was stuck at work trying to prove her worth to the company. Sighing, I dropped my pen and grabbed a couple of files I needed to look over on the tube and swung my purse over my shoulder, admitting defeat. The elevator down was quieter than the one I had previously. The gentle hum of the engine whirling above and below me filled my ears, becoming a soundtrack to my thoughts running inside my head. Once I was outside the prettiest and not to mention the tallest building in central London, I felt the full impact of early spring weather hit me. I shivered as I hugged my arms across my chest, desperately trying to conserve heat as I walked quickly towards the closest tube station. A honk followed by blazing car lights pointing in my direction stopped me in my tracks. I raised a hand over my face to block somewhat of the light when I recognized it was the same man who drove me home the very time Tom and I met at the movie theatre. I couldn’t help but grind my teeth in frustration. This man was relentless.

I waved my hand, signalling for him to leave and turned around, continuing my quick pace towards the station. The car slowly drove beside me, matching my pace. I whipped my head around, waving frantically for him to leave me alone when the car sped up and drew to a sharp halt. The back door popped open.

“Get in.” I heard his voice even through the whipping winds coursing through the empty streets. Once I was beside the car, I bent down to look at the immaculate man sitting in the car, beckoning me to slide in beside him.

“No.” I hissed, clutching onto the straps out my bag. “I told you this and I’ll tell you again. I don’t know you and I’m not that kind of girl!”

I slammed the door with greater force than I intended to and walked away in a mad rush. The heat from the anger bubbling inside my stomach like lava spilling over a volcano was enough to keep me warm now. Before I could turn around the corner to another major street that was now chillingly empty, a hand caught my elbow and spun me around till I was faced in front of the six foot two man who seemed to be made of pure sexual energy. I flung my arm frantically, trying to loosen his grip but his narrowing eyes stopped me still.

“I’m no longer caring whether you want to admit that you’re just as attracted to me as I am with you.” Tom said through gritted teeth. His jaw was locked causing his sharp cheekbones to poke through his lightly tanned flesh. He looked even more handsome when he was angry. “Right now.” He squeezed my elbow in his hand till the point I winced. I swallowed the lump growing inside my throat, not knowing what to do if he ever got violent with me. “I only care about your safety.” At that time a loud animalistic yell filled the silent night. A few cans were thrown across the streets, hitting some parked cars and more grunting was soon heard next. Looking over my shoulder, I looked at a homeless man who was growling angrily in the night, wielding what looked to be a broken broom he must have found in one of the many dumpsters he’s been diving. This time when Tom pulled me to follow him, I followed without hesitation.

He allowed me to slide in first. Checking over his shoulder before he closed the door behind him, his eyes were focused on whatever he was staring at as his index finger ran along his lower lip. I could practically feel the anger radiating off of him. The once spacious luxury car soon felt similar to the cramped elevator I was stuck in this morning. However, unlike the tension experienced in the morning, the tension now was something I did not like. The car lurched forward, driving speedily down the streets, passing the homeless man who was now cursing the skies above him. From the corner of my eye I could see Tom’s hand on his knee tightened, knuckles turning white from the grip.

I didn’t dare say anything. I was still shaken from the possibility of me running into a deranged man and having nothing to defend myself with if something were to happen and from Tom being so…angry. I flinched in my seat when he reached over to grab my hand, pulling away just in time. I immediately regretted my decision when I saw his face fall, crumbling into a hurt mess and then tightening back to the same smouldering gaze he always had. I realized now it was his protective wall. A brave face to show everyone who ever dared hurt him.

“I am sorry.” Tom said after a long pause. “I didn’t mean to hurt you back there.” He continued, sighing and running a hand through his hair in frustration. “It’s just that…Believe it or not…I care. A lot. About. You.” He said each word as if it physically hurt him to admit something like this. “I don’t know what has gotten over me these past few days but ever since I saw you at the restaurant, I can’t stop thinking about you. And when I saw that you hadn’t left the office yet, I wondered how you were going to get home at this hour. I was…worried. I knew the streets could be dangerous and I apologize for holding you tighter than I intended to but when you didn’t see the danger literally standing in front of you and rejected my ride, I had to do whatever it took to ensure your safety.” 

“It wasn’t that you hurt me.” I said in a voice that was barely a whisper. I rubbed my elbow without thinking about it, remembering the flash of anger in his eyes back there. “I just never saw you…that angry before.”

This time when he tipped my head back with his chin, I allowed him to touch me. His eyes turned to a lighter shade of blue underneath the light seeping through the car as we passed by winding streets lined with streetlamps. “I get protective of things…I like.”

I shook my head, releasing his fingers from my chin. Shutting my eyes tightly so I wouldn’t get distracted by the look he always gave me, I licked my lips. “Stop it. Just stop it. This is becoming unbearable. I don’t know you, Tom! Whatever we’re doing is not real because we barely know each other. When are you going to see that?”

“When are you going to realize I own up to every word I say and I’ll do whatever it takes?” Tom said, shaking his head slightly in disbelief. “What do I have to do in order for you to see this? You said we don’t know each other so does that mean you want me to take you out on a date?”

I snorted, folding my arms across my chest. “Is that how you normally ask your long list of girlfriends out on dates?”

His eyes narrowed, a flicker of understanding passed his face.

“You’ve been researching.” Tom said in an amused tone.

“Only a little.” I rubbed my nose, looking away as my cheeks blushed a fiery shade.

“You know…” He unclipped his seatbelt, scooting in the seat till his thigh was pressed alongside mine. “I’m not as bad as I seem.” He smiled, raining kisses down the nape of my neck. Pulling my cardigan down to reveal the thin strap of my dress, he continued his delicious kisses. I moaned, breathing in deeply his spicy cologne. “So, what do you say? A date? And after that if you’re not happy…I’ll leave you alone. Only on one condition… You work for me starting tomorrow until you decide you’re not happy.” 

He said in a low voice, lips trailing up along my jaw. I yelped when he nipped the bottom of my lip. Peering through my eyelashes, I nodded my head, agreeing to our engagement.


	5. Chapter 5

I heard the soft rasp of his chuckle in my ear when he realized I had agreed to his proposition. He soon grew impatient to the angle we were sitting beside each other. Wanting better access to my lips, his hand slid to one of my hips and another slipped underneath my other leg, hoisting me up until I was straddling him in the backseat of the steadily moving car. My hands resting on his broad shoulders, I gripped tightly to the soft fabric of his expensive suit, looking down into flaring blue eyes full with lust. Lust for me. Swallowing the hard lump growing in my throat, I felt my cheeks burn up a few more degrees. In a controlled and steady voice, he looked slightly over my shoulder and said, “Roll up the windows.”

A soft click followed by humming filled the electric air between us as the window separating the driver and us rose up from an invisible slit located inside the opposite couch. I gulped when I realized whatever happened in the back seat of this vehicle was between him and I only. And judging by the mischievous flicker that passed through his eyes, he would be relentless and unafraid to hold back. The car winded down the highway, coursing through the busy streets, allowing magnificent views of the city outside at night. But I would only steal a few short glimpses of it as his eyes, lips and face were at my eye level; a much better view if I could say so myself. My heart thumped wildly in my chest like a caged bird, anticipating what would happen next. His firm warm hands cupped my bottom, keeping me in place and at the same time cupping a feel. I knew from the light breeze passing over my thighs that my dress had risen up, exposing a great deal of flesh.

His lips turned up in one corner, smirking at the sight of me in the position he surely wanted me to be in from the very beginning. Although, I should be angry at myself for so easily given into him and his advances, I had to admit this was possibly one of most thrillingly exciting experiences ever. It felt too good for me to care. Tom’s eyes dropped from my gaze, skimming down past my nose and lips down to my heaving breasts, straining against the thin fabric. My nipples tightened from only his stare, aching and longing for his attention. A sudden bump in the road caused my hips to ride up and then fall back down, gently prodding against his hardened member through his trousers, alerting me I wasn’t the only one who was excited. I nearly moaned out loud from the friction of his cock against my soaking panties. Leaning in, Tom kissed me like a gentle lover at first, allowing time to build the excitement of his mouth parting mine, deepening the kiss. His tongue ran over my lower lip, taking gentle care to suck and nip at it between his teeth. I groaned loudly in his ear, never feeling the way I did when I kissed like the way I did with him. Fingers tugging through his hair, I kissed him back with the same level of desperation and eagerness I never knew I had within me. The low groan rumbling through his chest told me I was making him feel the same way he made me feel.

Pulling away slowly, our faces were still close to each other when his thumb ran across my cheek. Peering at him through my half closed eyes, I drew my now swollen lower lip into my mouth and sucked. He leaned in, pressing his forehead against mine as we sat there in silence, catching our breaths from one of the most amazing kisses I ever had. Not saying anything more, I felt my heart drop a little when he shifted me off his lap and sat me back down where I was originally sitting. From all the maddening sensations caused by the kiss, I hadn’t realized the car wasn’t moving anymore and it was parked in front of my run down flat. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” Tom said sternly, not looking at me. Quickly gathering my purse off the floor, I stepped out of the car and nodded my head thanks to the nice driver who had held the door open for me. My legs shook with each step I climbed of my front porch, threatening to give out at any moment. I pulled my key out of my purse and slipped it into the lock, hesitating at first before I took a glance over my shoulder only to be disappointed when the tint of the windows were too dark for me to see through the back seats. Sighing, I shook my head and stepped into my flat, feeling alone.

***

I was out of bed before my alarm clock rang. The neon red lights announced it was only five o’clock in the morning. Although, the sun hadn’t come out yet, there was enough visible light outside. I couldn’t sleep last night. Every time I closed my eyes, his scent of woodsy earthy spices, the softness of his hair through my fingers and the feel of his chest pressing against my chest filled my senses, scaring off any chances of slumber. I groaned, punching my pillow until I lost my breath. I had only known this man for two days and already he was invading my mind, opening shop with no plans of ever leaving. And then the sudden realization hit me like a train running hundred miles per an hour.

I had agreed I would work for him.

Shooting out of bed, I tripped on my sheets that were tangled around my body and fell to the floor with a thud. I was running late! Quickly getting up off the floor, I raced to the washroom and brushed my teeth. I knew from rumours that Tom arrived at work bright and early in the morning at six o’clock sharp and if he was at work, it would only be reasonable to assume he wanted everyone working closely beside him to arrive earlier than that. Given that I was now his personal secretary or whatever title I had agreed to last night in my haze, I should have been at the office as of this minute. Tearing down a pencil skirt and a silk blouse off my hangers, I slipped into the pieces of clothing in a rushed flourish. Opting to slick on a tinted pale red lipstick and light liner along my eyes, I was out the door in less than ten minutes flat.

By the time I arrived at the building, I was breathless, sweaty and I was nearly one hundred percent sure I looked like a mess. Confirming my suspicions in the mirrored walls of the elevators, I grimaced at my appearance and undid the messy top knot bun I had made on the tube. Just then the doors parted, revealing the very man I was rushing to meet. Allowing the rest of my long dark hair to rain past my shoulders, I stuttered for an excuse. The air stopped in my throat, choking me when his eyes narrowed, focusing on my hair and then my lips. I nibbled on my bottom lip out of habit, remembering the thrill of our kisses in the backseat of his luxury car from last night. Shifting towards the side of the elevator, I allowed him to step in beside me. Why was it that I always bumped into him in the elevator?

“You’re late.” He didn’t accuse but simply stated. His hand slipped into his pocket, pulling out his smart phone and began rapping at the touch screen keyboard, probably sending out multiple emails per minute.

I swallowed, hoping to find some air within me to continue any coherent thought or at least try to formulate a believable excuse. “I didn’t realize work started—”

My cheeks flared when he cut me off with his dry icy tone.

“I expect that all my employees show up an hour prior to when I do come to work. Along with them prepared to follow my every order and to work diligently on them till the task is complete.” Tom pinned me in place with his gaze. The air inside the small compartment grew thick and sparked tension between us as I looked up my heels to where his eyes were. I didn’t dare avert my gaze even when cornered me again, dominating my small body. Palms pressed against the cool metal walls, my mouth grew dry when he leaned in to whisper in my ear. “Come to my office at noon for your punishment.”

The bell binged just then. Stepping away from me, he turned around and walked out of the elevator, leaving me to grip onto the side rails for support.

After getting off my old floor, I said goodbye to Alfred and explained an epiphany seemed to happen last night in which I realized that this opportunity was something I couldn’t miss. I wished him best of luck with his future endeavours and hoped to work with him soon. By the time I got out of the elevator to the highest floor in the building, I was met with shining white marble floors and paintings that looked like it should be hung up in museums along the walls. A petite white haired lady stood off to the side, meeting my curious gaze.

“You must be Amelia Hart.” She said in a no nonsense voice. I could tell from her sparkling green eyes and sharp cheeks that she could have easily been one of the prettiest girls guys had ever laid eyes on. Adorned in pearls around her neck, a pressed grey suit and matching dress pants, she was the very definition of precision. Her eyes did a quick one over of my appearance, scanning over my cheap skirt and blouse before giving me a tight lipped smile you would normally give to the poor. “It is a pleasure to meet you. I am Mrs. Hawthorne and I’ll be showing you some routine tasks you might find yourself doing on a normal basis while working for Mr. Hiddleston.”

Nodding my head, I followed her behind the large oak desk and listened carefully to everything she had to say about calls, schedules, memos, files and other secretarial duties like how he likes his coffee to keeping some spare ties inside my drawer just in case he needs a quick change before a special event. While the thought of what he could possibly mean by punishment crept into my mind at random intervals during the tedious introduction, I remained perfectly poised and attentive because I knew if I were to do anything wrong it would lead me down for more of it. When Mrs. Hawthorne stood straight up from the filing cabinet, she began checking off everything on her list on the clipboard she was holding. “You should be set. Good luck.”

Somehow the curt polite remark she wished me didn’t seem to be addressed to my new job but for what was going to happen later on the day.

I was sitting at my new desk right in front of his grand office. The day hadn’t started out as busy as I thought it would be but the wonderful façade of easy work soon diminished when the clock stroke nine and calls came one after the other. A quick refresh of my special email account that was linked to his told me I had well over one hour’s worth of work to plough through. Bracing myself, I edged closer to the seat and typed as quickly as I could while listening to phone calls and leaving detailed messages. Once the onslaught of emails began to dwindle down a bit, I allowed my shoulders to slump a little in my seat. They sure weren’t kidding when they said he was a very busy man. Checking the time quickly on my screen, I grew more nervous when I realized in a fifteen minutes time I would have to enter his office and accept whatever punishment he had in mind.

Was he going to deduct my salary? Was he going to dismiss me and send me back to Alfred with a note stating I was an incompetent buffoon who needed to be fired all together? Or was he going to bend me over his desk and spank me for my wrong doing? I shook my head, clearing the tantalizing fantasy out of the way but to no avail. Images of my skirt pooled around my waist while his large palms smoothed down the globes of my cheeks and then pulling back only to slap them right back down made my panties wet at the thought. Nervously laughing to myself, uncrossed and crossed my legs, hoping the tingling need building inside the heat of my core would stop. A sharp rap on the glass window behind me startled me out of my embarrassingly hot dream. Turning slowly around in my chair, Tom held his leering gaze that made me think he knew exactly everything I was thinking about.

I got off my chair and walked towards the door.

This was it.


End file.
